Aminoglycoside antibiotics are a useful class of antibiotics which include streptomycins, neomycins, kanamycins, gentamicins, tobramycins, amikacin and the more recently discovered fortimicins. It is known that chemical modification of the aminoglycoside antibiotics can result in altered antibacterial and pharmacological properties of the aminoglycosides. For example, certain modifications in the gentamicin and kanamycin family of antibiotics provide compounds which are less toxic than the parent antibiotics. Further, certain modifications in the gentamicin and kanamycin series have been found to alter the antibacterial spectra advantageously either by increasing the intrinsic activity or increasing the activity against resistant strains.
While the fortimicins are a relatively new family of antibiotics, chemical modification have been found to advantageously modify the properties of these antibiotics as well. One such modification has provided a series of 2-deoxyfortimicins, specifically, 2-deoxyfortimin B which is an intermediate for producing the antibiotic 2-deoxyfortimicin A and 2-deoxyfortimicin B derivatives. These compounds are disclosed in commonly assigned, co-pending allowed patent application U.S. Ser. Nos. 863,006 now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,867 and 863,009, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,198 both filed on Dec. 21, 1977.
The present invention provides 1,2-carbamates of fortimicin B which are intermediates for the preparation of the corresponding 1,5-carbamates, disclosed in allowed co-pending application Ser. No. 079,133, filed of even date with the present, commonly assigned application. The 1,5-carbamates are useful as intermediates in the preparation of 2-deoxyfortimicins.
Two additional fortimicin B-1,2-carbamates are disclosed in our commonly assigned, co-pending application Ser. No. 079,144, filed of even date herewith.